Prologue Walkthrough
Walkthrough - Mystic Messenger - Common Route/Prologue Mystic Messenger FAQ - Please read this before commenting with questions! When you first start up the game and end up in the chat room, you will be chatting with everyone. There are selections here that correspond to certain characters. If you have chosen different answers and received different hearts, please let me know by replying to this on tumblr or on disquis. These are only selections with more than one. If there is a single selection, I am not adding it to this walkthrough. Also, the answers seem to switch sometimes, so the order might not be the same in your game. Note: I thought this was obvious, but it’s obviously not. You cannot romance Jumin or 707 in Casual Story. You can only romance them in Deep Story. Going for either one in Casual Story will probably give you a bad end. Jumin = Lavender Hearts Zen = Gray Hearts 707 = Red Hearts Yoosung = Green Hearts Jaehee = Yellow Hearts ??? = White Hearts Note: Cheritz has never come out to say who the White Hearts were meant to be for, so, until the do, they will be left as ??? Selection 1 I am name. Who are you all and what is this place?' (707)' Reveal yourselves first. I’m the most confused one here… (Jumin & Zen) Selection 2 'I am flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and he sent me the address. '(Zen) I came here while chatting with a personal called ‘Unknown’. Do you know him by chance? (Jumin) Selection 3 'Ya. I know nothing. '(Zen) Yes. (Jumin) Selection 4 I just wanted to chat with pretty boys… (Jaehee) I just wanted to download the game and play it. (Yoosung) just got it @ app store… (Zen) Selection 5 (These two don’t matter and award nothing) 'Who’s V? What is this chat room for;;? '''Selection 6 '(These three don’t matter and award nothing)' Where did you get that info!? But I’m not a girl. You’re not violating my… '''Selection 7 '(These two don’t matter and award nothing)' '''What’s classified information? Luciel? '''Selection 8 '(These two don’t matter and award nothing)' '''I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on… Who the hell is Rika? 'Selection 9 Please explain. '''(Nothing) I’m not really interested. (Zen) Selection 10 '(These two don’t matter and award nothing)' ' '''Good cause? A party? '''Selection 11 ''(These two don’t matter and award nothing)''' ' I thought this is just a messenger app? What do you mean? 'Selection 12 '''What do I get if I join? '(Nothing) Alright. It looks fun. I’ll give it a go. (Jumin & Yoosung) I’m not interested. (Jaehee) Game Page First Day Chats Jumin Interactions Zen Interactions 707 Interactions Yoosung Interactions Jaehee Interactions Email Inbox IMPORTANT: ABOUT SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS.'' ''Your question 99.9% of the time does not require a spoiler in order to be asked, but if you insist on posting a spoiler please put it like this: This code will hide your spoiler in a grey box that people will have to hover over in order to read it. If you do not know what is considered spoilers, it is basically ANYTHING you find out via playing the game. That includes ANY ends (good, bad, normal), CGs/illustrations, secret routes, ect. If it was not presented during marketing for the game, it is spoiler. Source: Otome Obsessed